Forever 17
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: A group of friends are turned into vampires, but what happens when they slowly drift appart when they begin to understand their callings.
1. The Night It All Started

Flashback, 1957, near Austin, Texas, in a small town called Blue Springs.

It's slowly approaching nighttime. Some stars are visible through the dense clouds. It's quiet, except for the background noise of a polka dance in the gazebo. Three teenage girls are walking home from the little party in the gazebo. The short reddish haired one is humming a song that is stuck in her head. The taller, dark, dark haired one is fluffing her hair, and adjusting her necklace. The average height, blond one is munching on a corn dog that she swiped from the party. The dark, dark brown haired one is totally wasted. She looks back at the party, and trips over a large rock.

"Wow...way to go, Amy." Taini says, looking at Amy with a strange face.

"W...what is that r...rock doing there aaanyway?" Amy demands, glaring down at the rock.

"It's a gravel road, genius." Bree says, rolling her eyes.

"Shut u...up, B...b...b-" Amy slurs, trying unsuccessfully to say Bree's name.

"Bree..." Bree says.

"Thanks..." Amy says, smiling. Bree finishes her corn dog, and tosses the stick on the ground.

"Litterbug." Taini says, shaking her head. Bree shrugs. Amy slowly pulls herself up off the ground, using Bree's royal blue dress as a way to get up.

"Amy! Stop it!" Bree says in a stern voice. Amy gets up, and stumbles a little, attempting to stand up straight. She dusts off her black dress, and leans on Taini for support. Taini sighs.

"You obviously can't go home tonight. You're BEYOND drunk...we'll call your mom and tell her that you're staying at my place." Taini says in a serious voice.

"Okay...t...thank you." Amy slurs.

"That's what happens when you drink, Amy." Bree says in a stern voice.

"L...l...like y...you have...n't drank be...fore." Amy slurs, glaring at Bree.

"Not saying I haven't." Bree says, glaring right back at Amy. Suddenly, a man appears out of the shadows. He is holding Bree's corn dog stick.

"I think one of you dropped this." He says, holding the corn dog stick up. He smiles, and his teeth gleam.

"Um...that was mine...I'm sorry." Bree says in an embarrassed voice.

"Here...I'll return it to you." The man says. He suddenly appears next to Bree in an unusually fast manner. He drags the stick along her neck, mimicking the action of cutting her throat. Bree stands completely still, terrified to move.

"HEY, YOU! K...KNOCK...IT OFF!" Amy shouts, stumbling forward a step. The man turns toward Amy. His eyes catch the moonlight, and Amy sees that they're pitch black. "W...whaaat-"

"Your...eyes..." Taini stutters, completely surprised.

"You all smell...sooooo good!" The man says as he licks his lips. He grabs Bree's wrist, and bites down. She shrieks in pain. Amy and Taini stare in shock. Then Taini runs up, and punches him in the throat. He barely feels a thing, but the scent of Taini's blood fills his nostrils. He turns to her, and grabs her shoulder. He sinks his teeth into her, and she wails in agony. Amy glares at him with malice in her eyes as Bree falls to the ground, and starts convulsing.

"STOP!" Amy shouts. The man slowly turns toward her with blood dripping down his mouth. "...p...lease..." She pleads. The man takes a deep sniff of the air.

"You...smell...DELICIOUS!" He says as he disappears, reappearing next to her in a matter of seconds. He buries his face in her neck. "Mmmmmm." He mutters. Taini falls to the ground, and also begins convulsing.

"N...NO! DON'T-" Amy shouts as she elbows him in the gut, but he doesn't feel it. He sinks his teeth into the spot just below her ear. She screams out, and twists in pain. She is the last one, so he drinks considerably more of her blood than the others. He is drinking his fill, and has his arms so tight around her chest that she is having trouble breathing.

"STOP!" A voice shouts. Amy turns her head slightly toward the voice. There is a tall, blond male vampire, with what looks like his wife, and their three children, also vampires. With a great deal of effort, Bree looks up, only to be unable to take her eyes off the male vampire with bronze hair who looks to be about her age. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! GET AWAY." The blond vampire shouts, taking a step forward. The man realizes he's outnumbered, and takes off. The group of vampires surrounds the three girls. "They've...been turned. The venom has spread." The blond one says in a sad voice.

"What should we do?" His supposed wife asks in a worried voice.

"This one's lost a LOT of blood..." The blond female says. Amy realizes that the woman is talking about her, and that she feels very weak. Just before she passes out, she feels a warm, comforting pair of arms around her body.


	2. Ice Cold

**Present Day, 2009**

It is a rainy September day in the small town of Forks, Washington. The Cullen's are getting ready for school.

Bree, Amy, Taini, Edward, Alice and Jasper are juniors.  
>Rosalie, Emmett, Jaydon and Alec are seniors.<p>

Bree slips on a pair of dark jeans, and a sweater-dress, and runs downstairs to meet the others.

"Finally!" Edward says as he sees Bree come into the room. Bree rolls her eyes. She then takes Alice's arm, and they walk outside to Alice's Porsche.

"Anyone else?" Alice asks, looking over her shoulder. Taini runs outside, and hops in the backseat of Alice's Porsche. She waves to Alec.

"See you at school." He replies back to the wave.

"Okay, bye!" Taini says, slightly louder than her regular voice. Alec, Jaydon and Emmett get in Emmett's jeep. Amy and Rose get in Rose's red convertible. Edward and Jasper get into Edward's silver Volvo.

At school, Bree is in her second hour Biology class with Edward. The teacher is blabbing about something...Bree has no idea what...she's too focused on Edward.

"Brielle Cullen?" The teacher questions.

"Uh...sorry...what?" Bree asks, completely out of it. Edward rolls his eye, and sighs loudly.

"Prophase." He states in a bored voice.

"Very good, Edward...but I would like Brielle to answer the next one." The teacher says.

"Metaphase." Bree says, turning to smirk at Edward.

"Correct...please pay attention from now on, though." The teacher says, turning away from the two of them.

"Yes, sir." Bree says in an emotionless voice.

"Now, be VERY careful with these glass slides as I am passing around..." The teacher says, handing a glass slide to a student in the front row. She examines it, and then passes it on. "...and don't drop the-" Before the teacher could continue his warning, a shattering noise is heard.

"Dammit!" Heidi, the student the teacher had handed the glass slide to shouts.

"It's all right; just clean it up...carefully please." The teacher says, sighing as he turns away from Heidi.

"OW! I cut myself!" Heidi says not even three seconds later.

"Oh, boy...okay, let's wash the cut out, there's Band-Aids in the cupboard by Brielle and Edward's lab desk." The teacher says, motioning toward the back of the room.

"It's BREE, for crying out loud...when the hell have I ever been called Brielle?" Bree mutters to herself too low for normal human ears to pick it up.

"Brielle, can you help Heidi get a Band-Aid?" The teacher asks.

"Um...yeah..." Bree mutters as she reaches into the cupboard, and grabs the box of Band-Aids. She takes one out, and hands it to Heidi, who thanks Bree. Bree takes one little glance at the cut. She shouldn't have. It's deeper than she thought. Heidi must have had a shard of glass wedged in there, and she must have pulled it out. It was bleeding more than a normal cut. Bree takes a look at her own hand, and there is some of Heidi's blood on it. Their hands must have touched when she handed Heidi the Band-Aid. Bree lifts her hand slowly to her nose, and inhales deeply. "Oh...oh, no...Edward, help!" Bree pleads. Before she can comprehend what's happening, Edward is behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mr. Procter. Bree's not feeling well...may I take her to the nurse?" Edward asks. Mr. Proctor feels Bree's forehead. It's ice cold.

Um...sure. She's very cold, you know." Mr. Procter says, sounding confused.

"Poor blood circulation. It's genetic." Edward says, shrugging. He explains, well, tries to explain, as he drags Bree out of the classroom. Rather than going to the nurse, he takes her to his car.


	3. Bite Marks and Bruises

"If only I could read your mind...you're so...strange." Edward says, looking at Bree.

"Part of the power. Immunity to mind penetration." Bree says, shrugging. "The Volturi can't attack my mind either. I'm a blank slate, my thoughts are safe." Bree says with a serious look on her face.

"Unfortunately." Edward says, shaking his head. He looks into her eyes. They're golden again...they had been black for a moment in the biology room. "Your eyes turned back fast." Edward says, stating the obvious.

"They usually do." Bree says, shrugging like it's no big deal.

"Are you going to be all right?" Edward asks, looking at her with unsure eyes.

"Yes. Thank you, Edward. Even though you hate me already, I am very, very grateful." Bree says, smiling slightly.

"Bree...I don't hate you. In fact, it's the exact opposite." Edward says in a confused voice.

"What? But...you've always thought I was annoying...clumsy...stupid..." Bree says with a confused face. Edward puts on finger on Bree's lips to silence her.

"I don't think you're annoying, you just ask a lot of questions. I called you clumsy ONCE, because you tripped going UP the stairs." Edward says, rolling his eyes at the memory. Bree winces at the memory. "And I've never, EVER called you stupid." Edward says with a serious look on his face when he tries to remember when he had ever said something like that.

"You...don't hate me?" Bree asks in an unsure voice as she looks up at Edward.

"I don't hate you." Edward says, smiling sincerely. He places his hand on Bree's. She smiles, and looks into his eyes.

"Thank you." Bree says, smiling happily.

"Let me drive you home. Jasper won't mind riding with someone else." Edward says, motioning toward the parking lot.

"Home? Now?" Bree questions, looking at him with surprise.

"Sure. Why not? Ditching is healthy." Edward says with a grin on his face. Bree suddenly brightens.

"All right. Let's do it!" She says as the two of the walk toward Edward's Volvo.

A few hours later, the others are just getting home. Edward and Bree are watching a movie on the couch. Edward had called Carlisle, and filled him in on what had happened in Biology earlier, and that's the reason they're home. However...

"Bree! You weren't in Calculus today!" Rosalie says as she walks into the living room.

"Or History." Emmett says from his place as Rosalie's side.

"Or American History." Amy says, walking in after the two.

"Edward wasn't in History or English either." Jasper says as he plops down in the open chair.

"You guys ditched." Alice says as though she already knew.

"Some girl got cut in Biology. Bree was really close to the blood." Edward says with a shrug.

"Oh..." Taini says in an understanding voice.

"I see." Alec says.

"I'd probably have a little trouble dealing with that too...for some reason, everyone...can deal with blood better than me...it makes me crazy sometimes." Taini says, shaking her head. Alec hugs her in a soothing gesture.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone deals with blood lust..." Alec says, trying to calm Taini down.

"Unless you're Carlisle." Taini says as she points a finger toward the ceiling. Everyone laughs.

"But...Bree...when Carlisle asked if anyone else was having any trouble after Taini said she was...you should have told him.." Amy says, looking at Bree with scolding eyes. Bree suddenly goes on the defensive.

"I'm dealing with the blood lust just FINE...in fact, it's not even a LUST for me..." Bree says in a defensive tone. She gets dizzy all of a sudden, and falls to the couch. Edward puts his arm around her.

"Are you...sure?" Amy asks in an unconvinced voice.

"YES!" Bree shouts.

"Amy, Taini, Alec and I are going to hunt. Do you want to join us?" Jaydon asks, walking into the room.

"No, thank you. I'm just going to rest. Thanks though." Bree says, smiling. She nuzzles her head into Edward's shoulder. He plays the movie again. Alec settles down on the couch next to Bree. Rosalie and Emmett go upstairs . Jasper decides to join the group that is going to hunt. About 15 minutes later, in the middle of the movie, Alice gasps.

"What is it?" Edward asks, shooting to his feet.

"How long as this been going on? I can't believe I've never seen it...although, you've never planned to show anyone until tonight..." Alice says.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward demands.

"Bree's arms." Alice says, leaning toward Bree. She rolls up the sleeves of Bree's sweater-dress. They're marked with bite marks and bruises. "She was going to show you tonight..." Alice says in a sad voice.

"Thanks, Alice." Bree says with a sigh.

"Sorry...it just scared me..." Alice says in a genuinely sad voice.

"Bree...what happened?" Edward asks, looking at Bree's arms in horror.


	4. Self Control

"I...I...uh..." Bree mutters, unsure of what she should say.

"Bree, are you...doing this to yourself?" Edward asks cautiously.

"Well..." Bree says, looking away from Edward. Suddenly, Esme appears. "Esme..." Bree says, forgetting that her sleeves are still rolled up.

"BREE! WHAT HAPPENED!" Esme yells.

"Crapsticks! Just...RELAX!" Bree says, holding her hands up. No one moves a muscle. "I've been biting myself, all right!" Bree says, shaking her head. Edward's face turns to an expression of shock, then one of regret. No one says a word. It's silent. "I'm sorry!" Bree says. Edward's arms are around her within a second, and he's pulling her close to his chest.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Edward says in a quiet voice.

"Oh, honey. Let's go talk to Carlisle." Esme says, holding her hands out to hug her.

"C'mon, Bree. Don't blame yourself. We'll see what Carlisle can do." Alice says as she jumps to her feet.

"No!" Bree shouts. The three of them look at her in confusion. "He can't KNOW!" Bree whispers. Suddenly, Carlisle walks in the door.

"Know what?" He asks, looking around the room.

"Uh...nothing." Bree says, looking uncomfortable.

"We need to talk to you, Carlisle." Alice says with a worried look on her face.

"No, we don't." Bree corrects, glaring at Alice.

"YES, we do." Alice shouts. Bree sighs in defeat.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asks, looking at them in confusion. At that moment, the ones who have been hunting return.

"What happened?" Amy asks, looking around the living room in confusion.

"Oh my god! Let's tell the whole freaking world, why don't we?" Bree shouts, throwing her arms in the air.

"Tell the whole world what?" Taini asks, walking into the room after Amy. Jasper senses Bree's discomfort as he also walks into the room, and tries to calm her down a little.

"Let's let Bree speak with Carlisle alone. Come on, guy." Jasper says, motioning toward the door. Amy shoots a concerned glace at Bree before following Jasper out of the room. Everyone else follows, except Edward, who swears he'll stay with Bree for moral support. Once everyone is gone, Carlisle sits on the couch next to Bree. He sees her arms.

"What happened, Bree?" Carlisle asks in a serious voice. Bree closes her eyes, and makes a face. Edward takes her hand.

"When...I get a lust for blood...I...I bite my arm...to try to control it. It's been leaving a few marks, I guess..." Bree says, shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carlisle asks, still completely calm.

"I...didn't want to seem weak! Me, Taini and Amy were turned all on the same night. Taini has...been having a little trouble...but, she seems fine now...and it seems like Amy has no trouble at all!" Bree says, sounding discouraged. Edward sighs. "What?" Bree demands, glaring at Edward. He looks at her strangely. "Sorry..." She whispers.

"Bree...have you noticed just how much Amy hunts?" Edward asks.

"Not really..." Bree says, sounding confused as to where Edward's going with this.

"Well, a LOT. She seems to have less trouble than you and Taini because she hunts WAY more often." Edward says in a voice that says it should be obvious.

"Oh..." Bree mutters, eyebrows furrowing.

"And Taini seems to be doing better because I gave her some pills...they help control her bloodlust." Carlisle says.

"OH..." Bree says.

"And I told her to hunt a little more often...it helps." Carlisle says, smiling in understanding.

"Right...man, I'm sorry, you guys. Carlisle, I should have come to you." Bree says, sounding embarrassed.

"It's all right, Bree. No one blames you." Carlisle says, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"...thanks. I should thank Alice too, otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you...I would have kept it hidden." Bree says, smiling slightly.

"Okay, and, the pills are in the cabinet in the bathroom. They're in a gray bottle labeled antimony. You can take one or two if you want." Carlisle says in an offhanded voice.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'm going to go talk to Alice." Bree says, smiling as she gets up off the couch to go find Alice, only to have Edward follow her. "Thanks, Edward." Bree says, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"For what?" He asks, confused.

"Being there with...me...I couldn't have done it without you..." Bree says, sighing. Edward tucks a lock of Bree's hair, and smiles.

"No problem." Edward says, smiling. Alice appears suddenly from behind a doorway.

"Did you talk to him? Good, now-" Alice begins, but stops when Bree suddenly hugs her. "Didn't see that coming." Alice says with a smile on her face.

"Me neither, thanks, though. I really appreciate it." Bree says, taking a step away from Alice.

"Don't mention it. I don't want to see you hurting yourself. You're my favorite sister...don't tell Rosalie." Alice says, glancing around the hallway.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Amy is Rosalie's favorite anyway...they're too much alike." Bree says, thinking about how her two sisters have almost the same personality.

"No kidding..." Alice says, smiling back at her. Edward gently nudges Bree.

"Oh yeah, the pills..." Bree mutters, rolling her eyes. She dashes into the bathroom, and grabs the bottle. She fills a glass with water, and takes two pills. "This should help, but I should probably go hunting..." Bree mutters as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. Edward and Alice are suddenly in the bathroom with her.

"Would you like some company?" Alice asks, smiling.

"Sure! I'd love that!" Bree says, smiling warmly. Edward, Bree and Alice go downstairs, let Carlisle and Esme know where they're going, and walk out the front door.


	5. TRAAP

Meanwhile, Amy, Jaydon, Taini and Alec are standing upstairs.

"She's gone." Amy says, walking back up the steps from the spot she had been spying from.

"You gonna do it?" Jaydon asks, looking at Amy with a look that clearly says dare-you-to. Amy grins.

"Yes." Amy says as she walks back over to them.

"I don't think it's such a good-" Taini begins, but is cut off by Amy waving her hand in front of her.

"Shush! I'm going to do it. You in?" Amy asks, looking pointedly a Taini as she grins.

"I don't know." Alec says, glancing around the floor to make sure no one had seen him there.

"Well, I'm in." Jaydon says with a grin as he throws his arm over Amy's shoulder.

"I GUESS so." Taini says, shaking her head. Alec looks at her for a moment with unbelieving eyes before nodding.

"All right, but I have a bad feeling about this." Alec says with a sigh as he looks toward the door that they're standing in front of.

"Those three; Edward, Alice and Bree….they've always stuck together. Those goody-goody, smart…UGH! It's time that we show them!" Amy says with disgust on her face that quickly turns to a smirk when she thinks about the plan. Rosalie and Emmett walk in.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asks, gleaming. Amy turns to look at them with narrowed eyes.

"We heard you plotting something." Emmett says, a big grin on his face at the prospect of destroying something.

"That's right." Amy says, nodding her head. Her face shows nothing of her plan as she looks directly into Rosalie's eyes.

"They're planning to-" Taini begins, but Amy quickly claps her hand over Taini's mouth. Taini looks at her with wide-eyes. Amy shakes her head.

"Shhh! Jasper's coming! He's….not with us, he's with the other three!" Amy says, motioning in the direction they can hear footsteps coming from. Taini nods her head, and Amy releases her.

"So now it's us vs. them?" Alec questions with a look of horror on his face as he thinks about the craziness of it all.

"Yeah, hey, what's wrong with Jaspier?" Taini asks, turning to look at Amy with confusion on her face. Amy sighs before looking up at them.

"Nothing…it's just…he's with Alice, which makes him with Edward and Bree." Amy says, attempting to put her reasoning into words. Everyone looks at her for a moment before turning to see Jaspier walk up the steps.

"Hey." Jaspier says, raising one of his hands in greeting. Amy puts on her sweetest face as she turns to look at him.

"Heeyyyy, Jaspier!" Amy says in a sweet voice.

"Whatcha guys doin?" Jaspier asks, looking at them like they're crazy for standing outside a door whispering.

"Just….about to place a game of truth or dare." Amy says before winking at Jaspier. "Care to join us?" she asks, looking at him with a devious grin on her face.

"Uh, no thanks. Maybe next time." Jaspier says in a hurried voice as he looks for an escape. He waves goodbye and walks back down the steps. Everyone looks at Amy.

"Truth or dare?" Taini asks, looking at Amy with a raised eyebrow. Amy merely shrugs.

"Well, I know he hates the game. Me, Rose and Emmett play it all the time, and Jaspier always steers clear." Amy says as she looks at them like she can't figure out why. Never mind that they dare each other to bulldoze down rocks.

"Nice." Jaydon says with an appreciate smile on his face.

"Okay, if we're gonna do this, we've gotta do it now, before Bree gets back from hunting. If you're IN-" Amy begins, but stops at the word 'in' to look pointedly at Taini and Alec. "TRULY IN…then let's go!" Amy says as she takes off toward Bree's room, her 'followers' behind her. Jaydon and Rose look excited, Emmett looks prepared, but not sure what he's prepared for, and Taini and Alec look a little bit nervous. Amy slowly opens the door to Bree's room, and looks around.

"It's time to find out EXACTLY WHAT Bree is hiding." Amy says with a grin on her face as she walks over to Bree's bed and sits down. "If Bree were to hide something, where would she hide it?" Amy mutters to herself as she looks around the room from her place on the bed.

"Under the bed?" Alec says, looking at them with unsure eyes.

"In the cabinets?" Jaydon says, looking at Amy with a critical eye after a moment when she doesn't answer them. Amy and Alec look under the bed while Jaydon, Taini and Rose look in the cabinet. Emmett is on guard by the door.

"There's something here!" Taini shouts as she begins to wiggle out of the small space she had somehow managed to fit her body into on one of the shelves so she could look in the back. Amy runs over to see.

"It's a box, with a password protection." Taini says as she moves away from the cabinet with the box in her hand. She looks at it with confusion.

"We'll just break in!" Jaydon says with a grin on his face as he takes a step toward the box while cracking his knuckles.

"No…we won't." Amy says, pushing Jaydon back before he could get to the box. Everyone looks at her for a moment in confusion. "She can't know we were in here. We'll have to guess the password." Amy says, raising her pointer finger next to her. Everyone looks at her in sudden understanding.

"Guess 'EDWARD'." Emmett says, pointing at the box. Taini rolls her eyes and types 'EDWARD' in the keypad. A button flashes red and an electronic voice says.

"You have to more choices."

"Nice one, Emmett!" Rosalie says, glaring at Emmett.

"How about her favorite band, the All American Rejects…." Taini says, thinking for possible passwords.

"Too long." Amy says in a faraway voice.

"You mean, the abbreviation, AAR?" Taini asks, looking at Amy.

"Try it." Alec says, looking at the box. Taini types 'AAR' in. The button flashes red again and the voice says.

"You have only one more chance."

"Now what?" Rose asks, looking at Amy, who still has a faraway look on her face.

"You have ten seconds." The electronic voice says ominously. Alec looks at all of them before freaking out.

"It's all a trap! A trap to catch us! It's gonna self-destruct or something! It's a traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" Alec shouts as he runs around the room for five seconds before grabbing the box and typing in 'trap'. But he accidently hits the 'a' key twice.

"ALEC!" Amy shouts, snapping out of her thinking. Alec looks guiltily toward her as he places the box on the ground. Rose rolls her eyes.

"Um…." Taini mutters, looking at the box as it begins to vibrate on the ground.


End file.
